


see me at your feet (carry me inside)

by ferryboatsandbowie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Established Relationship, F/M, Ward x Simmons Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatsandbowie/pseuds/ferryboatsandbowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Close your eyes. Take my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Ward x Simmons Summer: Volume I. <b>100 Ways to Say I Love You</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see me at your feet (carry me inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sia’s Cellophane.

It was never meant to end this way… He was never supposed to come back.

The last time she saw her husband, he was on trial for treason. They’ve barely spoken since then.

And now she’s tangled in his arms. No words. Just the radio playing softly in the background as they lay in the bed. His hand in her hair as if no time has passed at all.

She tenses when the music pitters into an overwhelming silence.

“That’ll be the power,” he says gently. “It’s only the grid shutting down one last time.”

“Right.” Jemma shuts her tired eyes. “Just the grid,” she echoes.

He sighs. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“I won’t leave you.”

“Nobody’s leaving. I just want you to be comfortable.”

“If that’s what you’re after, I think you’ll be waiting a long time.” She shrugs, curling deeper into him. “Would you take me outside?”

He’s stopped playing with her hair, just as abruptly as the song on the radio.

“I don’t want to die in this bed,” she says. “Please don’t let me.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Without another word between them, he carried her from the bed. Down the stairs, out the door… She can’t remember the last time she’s been held like this. The last time he’s held her at all.

He sets her down on the grass. It’s almost time. She can feel it in her lungs.

“It’s breaching the atmosphere,” she cries. “I can’t breathe.”

Helpless, he kisses the side of her head. “I’m here… I’m right here.”

Grant pulls her back against his chest and she tries following the elevated beat of his heart. Even when she’s stable, she doesn’t leave him.

“Close your eyes,” he says. “Take my hand.”

She shakes her head and does as she’s told. Her hand wrapped in his, she doesn’t feel so alone.

“Don’t let me go.”

“Never.”

Her body trembles as the winds pick up. He only holds her there, whispering pretty words and empty promises in her ear.

That’s how they spend their final moments on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a look at the prompt list and ran with this Melancholia drabble. This is definitely shorter than what I wanted to put out, but I’m happy to talk headcanons.


End file.
